Of Hunt and Change
by Nargus
Summary: Sequel to "Of Dream and Xenomorph", feature the first Hunt of the newly converted xenomorph, and a small conflict in his mind to his first target, and the Xeno's grand schema in the world... Humans are in for a big surprise.
1. The Hunt

**Note:** I do not own the xenomorph, nor this is traditional xenomorph from the movies. Clearly, they are merely movie, while this is the 'real' grin

**Note 2:** This is a sequel to "Of Dream and Xenomorph", I would highly recomment reading that one first.

* * *

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Hunt

I am over-excited. This will be the first time I get to join a Hunt! I've been waiting for days for this opportunity. And it is a human target at that! They would not normally send a newly converted like me on a human Hunt since it is much more dangerous than simple animal targets. But I got luck out it seem!

The Hive has been watching this area for a while now. The human houses are far in-between, all surrounded by trees, with little to no road traffic. It is a bit far from the Hive, but not too far to operate. Mother wish us to clear out this area of human inhabitants. Eat them, or bring them back if possible. It need to be done before her plan could progress, she said. She won't tell us what the plan was when we asked, but we trust her all the same. She's the Mother and the Empress after all, she know better than us mere drones.

And so here I am, in the brush outside a lonely house on the mountain, watching the target patiently. The female creature seem to be alone, there is no sign of other humans activity nearby. Me and my hunt mates have cut the phone line going to her house, and we've made sure that nearby mobile relays are out of service. She won't be calling out for help.

This is almost too easy.

It is nearly midnight now and she's still staring at her computer screen typing furiously. I wonder if I should just jump through the window at her, though that would make too much a mess. We want her to be seen as disappeared, not get attacked by 'unknown creature' lurking in the mountain. I crawl out the brush and hidden right under the window she was at, peering in carefully. And I gasp in shock at the sight of my first target.

Sarah. My girl friend…the only one I ever had…

'Mother, what do I do, ' I whisper to the Empress, my thought-voice nearly in panic. 'to her I…I can't…'

'If you don't want to hurt her, then why not bring her back?' She whisper back calmly.

I slump to the ground, thoughts going on in my head. I can't kill her, no way. The order was to eat or capture. And it is far enough from the hive for us to not bring our targets back. No, leave her here is not an option either. If others think I have failed, they may decide to just kill her on the spot. The only way to ensure her alive is to bring her back to the hive.

I sigh in my mind. Of all the humans, it is her I don't want to do this to. But it would be for her best, after all…

I raise up to peer into the window again, when she suddenly decided to turn my way. I quickly drop to the ground and hidden. I swear she saw me, the way she's now looking around nervously. How should I do this? I can't just barge in. I want her to be clear of the house first. Then an idea come to me.

I crawl around the house and come to the front door and carefully ring the bell.

I wait a while and no answer, so I ring again.

"Who's there!" She yell back, clearly not expect anyone at her door at midnight. I make sure she could not peer out and see me out here, before ring the bell for the third time. Another pause.

"I'm calling the police right now if you're trying anything!" She yell out. She is not calling anywhere tonight, we have made sure of that. "And I have weapon!"

Damn! If she has a gun and use it, it'll make a loud noise alarming all other humans in the area! I can't have that! I carefully move as close to the door as possible and be hidden from her sight, and ring again.

There is longer pause this time, before I finally hear clicks of the locks. And the door slowly swing open. She's probably hiding behide the door herself, for I see no one inside. I keep myself hidden to the side as she probably trying to figure out who ring her door bell. She slowly come out of her hiding, her eyes looking to the darkness outside in confusion before closing the door again.

I took this opportunity and quickly dart through the closing door. She shriek. I quickly silence her with my claw-hands and hiss in my warmest voice possible, trying to tell her I'm not going to hurt her. But her eyes widen in shock and terrified and start pounding at me. I hiss again trying to calm her down, but it seem to have the opposite effect as I suddenly feel sharp pain in my side. Melting knife dropped to the floor with a clank as I release her from my grasp and feel acid blood oozing and threatening to drop to the floor and make a clear evident of alien attack to any investigator who will be coming.

I hiss, trying to stop my acid blood when I realize my target…Sarah, I correct, has already darted out of the door and taken her bike with her, obviously trying to out-bike a xenomorph's chase. A can't help but feeling amused at the thought.

'As if she would actually escape me on such a thing'

Then the scene flash-back in my mind, of a night that feel like a lifetime ago. Of me run out of my room and on my bike, imagining it would out-run the xenomorph that was at my window. Its smooth, dome head with sharp and dangerous looking jaw that look like having a drooling problem.

And I look at myself for the third time…How I must have look grabbing her with my claws, holding her captive, and hisses at her with my teeth-filled jaw…

I had just done exactly what that xenomorph had try to do that night, except this time, I am the xenomorph and my girl friend is running away from me in terror. Maybe I could let her escaped, but that doesn't guarantee she would be safe either. No. The only way to be sure of that would be for me to get her back to the safety of the hive, before mother's plan set in motion.

I have to catch her before she reach nearby town!!

And I chase after her, using the darkness and the trees as my cover. The way is downhill and she seem to be pounding at the gear as if her life depended on it…well, in a sense, it is. I chase after her, gaining closer as the town drawing near. Xenomorphs are fast. But with her going dangerously fast downhill, it take time to gain the distant I lost while I was paralyzed. And there're only a few more curves between her and the town, and all would be lost forever.

I run in my full speed, eventually drop my cloaking of the trees and come running on the road. Only the next curve, and she's gaining fast! There's no way I can out-run her before she reach the town and out of my reach!

When suddenly, my hunt mate come out of the brush just before the curve and wipe at the bike with his tail. She shriek as she fly and land face-first on the hard concrete. She moans in pain, cuts and brushes can be found on her face and her body as I stop and inspect her.

'I've already deal with another target when I sensed this one come running. You want to bring her back, I presume?' my hunt mate ask.

'Yes. Let me handle her myself,' I say and pick her up on my shoulder before start back a long way toward the hive. She has fell unconscious from the impact and the shock that follow, thankfully. So she couldn't try to stab me with things or making noise again as I head back into the trees.

It take sometimes to reach the hive in the nearby mountain. She eventually woke up and start shrieking loudly once again, but we're in a safe distant from any human habitation now. She eventually stop shrieking and try to struggle away from me, but I hold her fast with my iron grip until we reach the safety of the hive. I sense she freeze up in terror once again at the sight of my home.

I chuckles inwardly, remembering it was my own reaction that lifetime ago.

'Don't worry Sarah, it all will be for your own good' I touch her with my mind, though I know she could not receive it, yet.

I bring us in through the dark tunnels and to a conversion chamber. I pin her up on a wall and restrict her with resin from my mouth, before start covering her with special hive-substance that that alien had used on me that night before. She begin to panic again, but I do not worry now. I shall protect her, the hive shall protect her, and she will soon wake up and be with me once again.

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Monday, May 19, 2008**


	2. The Changes

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Changes

A few days ago, when I said I shall protect her, I didn't think it would be really needed. This hive used to be one of the safest place to me as a xenomorph, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. The Empress has got warning from the scouts and the winged-ones of massive human army heading our way.

For the past few weeks, there has been heavy barricade around the mountain in attempt to block us from spreading out and prevent anyone else from getting the 'scent' of us exists. The barricades didn't really stop me and my hunt mates from sneaking around though. The Empress has kept a considerable amount of humans alive within a hive-cell deep underground as a bait. And they has just got a working computer with an internet connection placed inside their cell today.

I'm not so surprised about a working internet connection within a xenomorph's hive as much as that she would allow them to use it. She doesn't explain much, but when I think about it, it make sense. If the other humans know there are still humans kept captive in here, they won't be too eager in blowing us out with missiles until they have made sure it is impossible to help these humans anymore.

I am amazed. This level of planning was sure never been seen in those alien movies I had seen long ago. But then, they were just a movie…not real life.

And so, with the baits planted, the Empress has decided to move herself and her immediate guards to a more secured and less conspicuous hive location, left me and most of the remaining hive here with a lesser queen that has just evolved from a Praetorian some days earlier. She is not as good and warm to us as the mother and Empress, but a marshal she is. She immediately began ordering drones and runners into strategic defensive positions as well as digging up new tunnels and trap holes to lure the human army in. Effectively turning this simple hive into a fortress in a warfare.

I have got a nagging feeling telling me she must have been in a leading position of the human army before she was captured by the xenomorph. A genius, the mother is, I would say.

Luckily for me though, since I'm new, I've been placed deeper in the hive to protect the conversion chambers in case some managed to get in.

There is also a new lesser queen in cocoon here in this chamber. She should be coming out in next several days. It is seem the Empress has planned a diversion attack on the town near the mountain we had just go on a hunted earlier. As always, I missed the action as a too-young to be involved. Doesn't complain though since it place me where I can actually protect my soon-to-be-ex-human girl friend in cocoon.

This place won't be safe for long, but I hope it will be long enough for her to hatched. Then we can retreat to a safer hive that is being constructed right now in the mountain. The attacking army isn't really a trouble for us, actually. For they know nothing about us. We can take down their army easily, but we need more time. None of us want the 'fires from the sky', as the Empress put it, to come too soon.

* * *

It has been several days now, the human army is slowly progressing. The tanks have already got disabled, forming a blockage preventing any more from coming in to support. But there are still those choppers and fighter jets that have been trying to bomb the upper hive structures down. There have been some success on their part. But all the underground chambers are still safe. They will be sending in ground troops soon, we hope. Ground troops are what we like. And I'm sure the queen would love to have more 'trained warriors' among her drone ranks.

Too bad Sarah hasn't near hatch yet. It will take some days more I think. I wonder what is going on in her mind right now. I wish I could make an appearance in her dream, but I do not know how. Maybe if I do, like the mother did, it would allow her to hatch faster.

I place my claws-hand on her cocoon and lost in my thought, when I feel the queen's touch in my mind.

'Go, my drone, with my touch I will guide you through to her. Her mind is nearly ready now, though her body does not. With your touch, it could be faster.'

And suddenly, I feel myself get pulled inward. Darkness come upon me as I was joined with the queen's entity and going in to meet my cocooned girl friend's in her own mind…

* * *

I could see her vague shape, running through the endless darkness and away from chasing shadow that is after her. Being merely observer, I watch her. The shadow slowly approaching her and eventually, surrounded her and drag her in. And the scene changed, become the road on the hill where her house was, and she is now running away from shadowy shape of xenomorphs. I consider make an appearance to stop her and calm her down, but the queen stopped me.

'Wait' she say.

She soon is outrun by the chasing xenomorph again after so long, and the scene snap again. This time of her in her house on the mountain I had attacked some days ago. All doors and windows are sealed, as I had my in own cocoon. The xenomorphs are everywhere around her house, clawing and growling at the windows and doors, trying to knock them down. But they hold fast.

'My queen, please let me,' I whisper, and the queen release her grip on my mind. And I found myself standing at her front door, the shadow xenomorphs are still growling and making noises. I shoo them. 

They turn toward me and growl, but slowly retreat back into the shadow. I make sure there is no one left in sight before gently knock the door, and wait. There is no answer, so I knock again.

"W…who is there?!" She yell

"It's me, Narg!" I found myself answer, in my old human voice. And the door click open, showing me a wide-eyed girl I have come to love, looking in relieve to see me. She practically pounce upon me and hug me tight.

"Narrggg! You've come! T…those monsters were chasing after me! I…I thought they would have…" She sniffs and cry on my human shoulder as I return her hug, with my human arms. And speak back to her, with my human mouth.

"Shhhh…Don't worry. I'm here now… Shall we go in, Sarah? It would be safer inside."

I feel odd to be a human again, with this thin skin and fragile form, even if it is just a dream. The xenomorph has fully become me, I realize. Hard chitin exoskeleton and smooth dome head feel familiar to me than my ex-human skin now.

"Y…yes. Sure. Come in." She invited and bring us inside. And inside, I slowly revert back to my true self, a xenomorph. I could feel her eyes widen in shock as she freeze in place seeing my form shimmer, darkening and growing form of the monsters that had been chasing her through her mind.

'Thank you, Sarah.' I say calmly.

"Wh…what? You…you were one of the monsters! I…I thought you were my boy friend!" She staggers and steps back, only to run into the queen in the door way. She shrieks and steps back into the room, looking nervously between me and the queen.

'But I am your boy friend, Sarah, though I do not look like it anymore. I am still your Narg.'

'No…no way. I don't trust you. You're a monster!' She yell back at me. And with a queen's touch in my mind, I feel amused at the scene that is going to be revealed before me.

'Oh? Is that so? And what about you, Sarah? You are not?' I smirk and look down at her hand, seeing it darkening now.

'What?' She say in confused and follow my gaze, and gasp. Her hands has become chitin black exoskeleton as I now do, and it is spreading upward along her arms. Her shoulder darkening as her back is being covered in hard chitin armor. I see her arch back as tubes pulling out of your back and boney swishy tail pulling out of her spine. Her chest bones is pulling out as her skin seemingly retracting into her body. She eventually drop to the floor, her legs darkening as chitin plate moving over them. Her feet cracked, becoming digigrade joints as claws grow out of her toes.

She arch back again her mouth agape as her head slowly elongate. Her ears and nose pulling into her skull, her hairs falling away, her eyes draw shut and slowly smoothen over by smooth chitin head plate 

covering her entire head. Black chitin xenomorph jaw replace her mouth as her tongue become xeno's inner jaw. Her inner jaw shot out in a reflect as she growl. Give her a complete xenomorph's body.

She's beautiful, I realize. Even as a xenomorph she is still beautiful.

I see her freeze up as her hands touch her new face and see her new body. And she shrieks and cry, curl up and shuddering in sadness and lost.

I move toward her, pull her into my embrace as the mother had done to me. My mind hold no power of warmness and calms the mother has, but with a queen as my support, she pull us both in her embrace. I could feel the familiar warmth spread through us, slowly calming my girl friend down. She eventually stop shuddering and return my hug. I feel her weak mind touch me, and I embrace it, holding her secure.

'Don't fear, Sarah. I am here now. We are here now. Nothing shall come to us as long as we are together.'

'My child, I shall protect you. We shall protect each other. Let your worries go, child, and rest. Things shall be better once you awake.'

With the queen's words, newly converted xenomorph slowly droop back to a peaceful sleep. We slowly retreat from her mind. House and mountain slowly dissolve into nothingness as its dreamer fell back into deep slumber. And I found myself back again within the conversion chamber, with my hand place on her cocoon.

I could feel the change in her mind now. She is now slowly accepting us. It would not be long until she awake. Then we will retreat from this hive and join the Empress' hive. There are much works to be done and plans to set in motion.

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Wednesday, May 21, 2008**


	3. The Rebirth

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Rebirth

I can feel her mind reach out and hold onto me. I return the quick embrace with my mind and encourage her to get out. I can see movement under the cocoon as her inner jaw strikes at the hard cover. It's not easily break, but eventually a tear appear. She wiggles around inside the semi-translucent shell until her new claws poke out and start tearing the cocoon apart. Revealing her new sleek black chitin armored body. I watch her wicked boney tail as she seem to take upon herself to destroy the remaining of her ex-prison. Her back tubes are perfectly lined, she has smooth dome head and a deadly inner jaw. Her jaw dripping saliva as she growl lightly at me…

_She's beautiful_

'Hello again, Sarah,' I greeted her happily, reaching her with my mind. But she push it aside and suddenly jump at me and pin me on the ground with her claws and tail. Snarl at me with her jaws inches from my face.

'Wha…? Sarah?!' I'm worry now that maybe she's lost her mind and become rogue… that'd be dangerous to both herself and the hive...

She growl angrily and slash me on the side of my head. I yelp.

'OW! What's that for Sarah? It's me! Don't you remember me?!'

'That, you_ bastard_, was for dragging me out of my home, broke my bike, locked me up in those damned dreams and scared me shitless!' She yell at me, before suddenly soften down and whisper with a lovely thought-tone '…but hello to you too, Narg. And thank you.'

And she reach out to me, mentally, and I reach back and embrace her. Our mind open up to each others as she drinking in my scent, my mental-scent, and my body, while I'm drinking hers in return. Physically, I am still on the floor with her pin me down. But in our minds, it is a xenomorph's equivalent of human's 'hug'. We reach out and embrace each other, mentally.

Slowly, we retract. She give me a mental smile and pull away from me. I struggle onto my feet while she look at me and the wound she cause with a worry.

'I'm sorry for slashing at you though. Does it hurt much?'

'Oh…not really, just a little scratch. It'll heal soon,' I reply as I watch her… Finally, she's with me again. I had push aside the thought to be with her ever since I've become a xenomorph. Human and xenomorph can't meant together. But now that she's here as a xenomorph, maybe she will…

'Soo…' Her thought-voice interrupt me, 'Are we going somewhere or you just want to stand there glaring at me?'

I blush slightly, not physically of course but mentally, as I snap myself back to attention again.

'Uh…sorry. Yes. Well…I'd offer you a scenic view of this hive. But we've got to hurry. The human troop is approaching this area and we are to retreat to the Empress's hive.' I say before launch off to the opposite tunnel. I sense her jump after me. Her mind clouded with confusion and uncertainty. Apparently the thought of having the humans as enemy has never crossed her mind before. Oh well.

'Wait. What you mean human troop is approaching?! They're gonna kill us?!' Her thought in panic, 'but what we gonna do!? They have guns and…and…'

'Calm down, Sarah.' I reach out and take a grab on her mind as I physically running through long and dark tunnel. There are several other drones accompany us. 'I'm bring you through the escape tunnel. We will emerge far away from this warzone and then we will head toward the more secured hive.'

'And beside,' I continue, 'Those human soldiers are nothing. We can easily deal with them. The Empress and the queens merely want them to think we are already weaken, and send in more ground troops instead of choppers we can't bite'

She pause, drinking in the knowledge and seemingly ponder on her situation and her new position as a hive member. No one speak for a long moment, until I break the silence.

'So Sarah. How do you like your new body?'

'Ohh…Narg. I love it!' She said dreamingly, 'I mean…It does feel odd having a tail and able to see with my eyes 'closed'…so to speak…and what's with these acid blood and inner jaw and all. But still…I can't explain why I like it, but I do a lots. And the mother-queen is lovely…though she doesn't act like that much.' She add.

I smile mentally, 'Well, in that case, wait 'till you meet the Empress. I love her more than anyone else, most of us do.'

I turn to her, and yelp as she suddenly growl at me again, 'Whaat…? You mean you love her more than _ME_ as well?!'

'E…er…I didn't mean like that! I mean…er…' I stagger, unable to think of an excuse as I suddenly sense the Empress-mother in the back of my mind, watching. And I gulp. She glare at me intensely for a long moment, before suddenly burst out laughing.

'I 'kid, I 'kid. I feel the same way myself toward the queens. I've watched the Alien movies too, you know…anyway, that's what we are, right?' She ask.

'Seemingly so,' I say.

She just acknowledge. The exit is approaching now. We can see the light at the end of tunnel, literally of course. And we go through, found ourselves in the deep forest below the cliff. I look up and see hint of the hive structure on top of the cliff far away.

Me, Sarah, and my temporary travel mates spread away from the exit and start searching for hint of where should we head next. And the mind of a praetorian touch me, and give us a mental map of how to get to the Empress' secret hive. We thank her briefly and start heading through the forest, running through brushes and trees, couple of meters apart from each other.

'Narg?' Sarah whisper me again.

'Hmm?'

'What does it feel like being a xenomorph?'

I chuckles mentally at her, 'Why don't you ask yourself? You are one now.'

'I didn't mean like that. I mean…how does it feel having to fight against your own…former species? To fight for the…_creature_ you had once hatred and feared?'

'Ahhh…' I ponder, 'Well, I'm not sure really. I love the Empress and the queens, that much is obvious…and those humans are harming her. I can't stand having her harmed in anyway. And denying her requests doesn't feel right, either.'

I chuckles lightly to her, 'Well, I guess we have already fell completely under her control. So much that it feel more natural to serve her than helping the humans?'

'I guess so…' She trail off. I turn to glare at her more intensely than before.

'Or you doesn't feel the same way…?'

She refuse hastily, 'No. No. I do feel the same way you do, and I do like it. But that's what make me feel bad. That I like her so much after what _you_ and mother-queen do to me. So much that I would be willing to inflict the same things to those…soldiers...should she ask me to. The soldiers that supposedly sent in to _rescue_ me…or former me.'

We both fell quite for sometimes. I reach out and caress her mind lightly.

'Don't worry too much. We are all family now, remember? And besides…we are already here.'

And we all stop at the entrance of an innocent looking cave, hidden well behide trees and brushes. And we all sneak in, carefully make sure not to disturb the plants that camouflage the entrance. Heading into the familiar darkness of the Hive. I reach out, and feel the Empress' mind embrace us all.

'Welcome, my children, to our new home.'

And I can't help but bow toward her will…her warm, loving, and powerful embrace.

'mother-Empress'

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Thursday, May 22, 2008**


	4. The Queen

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Queen

It has been a few weeks since I took Sarah to the hive and a few days since her rebirth. The Empress has asked us – me, Sarah, and several other drones – to accompany the newly evolved queen in securing a new hive location at the town near Sarah's old house. Several hunt groups have been dispatched to the area to find a cave in the mountain to start a hive. Tunnels have been dug to form a cave network that would let xenomorphs enter the town unnoticed.

And that's where we are, running alongside the new queen through the woods to the cave location.

We drones have to go slower than usual, as the queen isn't built for speed but for authority and power. We have been running in quiet for a while when, to all our surprises, the queen break the silence.

'So, my drones, what were you before your change?'

'I apologize, my queen?' a drone ask in confusion, 'I do not quite understand the question.'

'Who were you as humans? Your names, your professions?'

Mentally I blink, feeling a bit unsure how to answer the question that has never been heard from a queen before, 'Erm…people usually called me Nargus, my queen. And I was a programmer.' I bow slightly towards her.

'And you, drone?' She turn towards another drone near her.

'I've dropped my human name, my queen, it sounded wrong to me as a xenomorph.' The drone reply, 'Right now I'm called Riik, my queen. I was a writer.'

'Ahh…' the queen breath, her warmth touching us all slightly, 'I know your questions, drones, I could have got all these information right from your mind. But I'm not as good as mother-Empress in leadership. This is all so new to me as it is to you, and I wasn't a commander like the other queen. It would be good if my immediate guards know more of me than the average drones.'

'Um…I apologize, my queen, but does that mean you were a human as well?' Sarah ask, nearly whispering in thought-voice for fear of angering her. The queen wave her fear aside with a warming touch in her mind.

'Don't worry, Sarah, you may ask. And yes I was. In fact, the only non-human xenomorph in the hive were the Empress herself and one of her Praetorian.' The queen pause, 'It's funny, eh? The humans try to kill us, not knowing that they are actually killing their own brethren – though difference in body, still mostly the same in mind…'

'Er…my queen?' Sarah start.

'Yes, Sarah, you may ask that question as well.' The queen say before Sarah has a chance to speak any further, 'I was only a 15 years old boy when the I run into the mother-Empress in hiding, and quickly became her third Praetorian…'

And my mind went blank…the queen has just said she was a boy?? I reach to Sarah and the other drones. And they were in as much disbelief as me.

'Yes you heard it right, drones. I was a boy. So excuse me if I've got this peculiar behavior for a proper queen. Cocooning process minds no gender nor age of your former self, and any one Praetorian has equal chance to be evolved into a queen.' She say, and reach out to us, her mind's embraces us some more, 'But don't worry, my drones, I've got as much instincts and knowledge as other queens. And I'm quite a strategist, or so mother-Empress told me…you might say all the time I had wasted in those games have finally paid off.'

'This queen does certainly talk a lot…' I think in my mind, momentary forgetting the queen's ability. And she send a shiver down my spine.

'I know what you are thinking, drone.' She whisper to me, 'I might have got a boy's personality, but I'm still a queen.' And her warmth suddenly encompass me, my legs nearly fell weak from the overwhelming pleasure before she withdraw. 'I would make you my mate. But that would make your Sarah jealous, no matter how much she like me or want follow my words. You two would do nicely as my new royal guards, when the time is right.'

And she wink at me, mentally. I blush involuntary as the queen withdraw from my mind. I bow to her in apology while I feel Sarah's mental eyes upon me.

* * *

The rest of the way goes uneventful after that. Though I could tell a few other drones have been whispering with the queen and among themselves. Sarah touches my mind once, and I let her in. She seem satisfied at that and withdraw, focusing her senses in the surrounding as we now approaching the designated hive area.

It is a simple cave, or so it look from the outside. The entrance is covered with brushes and trees and is just big enough for a queen to crawl in.

We are crawling in a low tunnel for a while until we suddenly found ourselves in a large chamber, with walls covered in hive resin. It's not as beautifully done or as complex as the first hive, but good enough for me to easily climb on and be hidden in the wall. The queen chamber, I presume. Although it must be temporary, since this location is not very secured for a well-established hive. There are three other entrances to this chamber.

We all turn as a Praetorian enter the chamber from the opposite entrance and stood before the queen. The Praetorian give us a mental map of the hive as we withdraw from the chamber. As the new queen has only one personal Praetorian guard, we decide to keep watch on the surrounding tunnels to secure the hive ground.

A long moment has passed when loud hisses are heard from the queen chamber. I immediately reach out to the queen to ensure her safety, but is almost fell from the ceiling at wave of emotions that flooded back to me…the pleasures, the warmth, the feeling are all so overwhelming I almost lost myself within. It take me a few moment to regain myself and turn to Sarah. It is seem she got that feeling as well. I want to head back into the queen chamber to check on her well-being. But Sarah stop me. And with a touch from her mind, I realize.

The young queen will start laying eggs in the next couple of hours. And we are to capture humans for her.

_To be continue . . ._

* * *

**Note:** It is seem I slipped a little about xenomorph's eggs and now-unused facehuggers. But since I didn't say what's in the eggs ... it could just hold the substances needed for a drone to transform other into a xenomorph? Yes...that would be it. Would explain the source of the odd substance as well.

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Friday, May 23, 2008**


	5. The Assaults

I don't like this chapter much. Lack the inspiration in writing them. Actions have not been my favorite writing styles, but more romances and mental transformation. Maybe it will be better next chapter, I hope.

* * *

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Assaults

It is now time for a hunt. Eggs have been laid within the new hive's queen chamber. Within each eggs contain not face-hugger, but the royal substance that allow transformation to xenomorph. It has no effect on the xenomorph but highly effective on other species DNA and cells.

Well, that was what the Praetorian had told me before I go out on a hunt for the first time. So we drink our fill of the royal substance from the eggs, keep it within the purse in our body which use to store hive resin we drones produce.

Our targets today will be poor, homeless, or drunken humans in the town – preferably those that won't be missed should they disappeared. And so we decide to watch around the pubs and bars late after midnight. Me and Sarah are crouching on the rooftop of a bar as two drunk males stumble out, barely able to stand from the way they walk.

Along the rooftops, we follow.

They stumble along the street and turn down into a dark alley – a shortcut, I presume. I turn to Sarah and she acknowledge.

Dark shape that is Sarah is seen climbing down the wall toward the two targets as I follow her. Crouching against the wall we crawl toward them. We position ourselves on both walls just above their head when they stopped.

"Heyy…" one of them say, beat of his friend shoulder, "D'ya get'a…_hic_…feeling that someone…_hic_…watching us…?"

The other laughes, loudly, "Maaaaybe some girl…_hic_…can't resist my…_hic…_and follow?"

"NOOO way!" The first bellow, "They can't…_hic_…resist me!"

'Yeaah…right.' I say mentally, 'I can't resist you anymore. Let's do it, Sarah.'

And they both found the flat side of our tail blades collide with the back of their heads and fell unconscious almost immediately.

'That's easy.' Sarah comment as we drop to the ground and take the unconscious forms on our shoulder, hurling them back up the roof and carefully navigate out of the town through hidden cave entrance and to a new conversion chamber. We put them to the hive wall and spit out the substance onto their bodies along with hive resin to make a cocoon. They slept and snore quite loudly all through the process until we had to stuck the resin in their mouth so they quiet down as we cover them up in cocoons.

Two captured, more to come.

* * *

His name is Chris Turner, and he is running for his life.

He was one of the forward ground force to fortify the 'captured' areas within the alien hive, after the special forces have cleared them. The special forces came through tunnels after tunnels, seeing no aliens or enemy whatsoever. As if all of them has gone. And so they send his group in to secure the areas. But the moment his group moved in, all hell broke loose.

They were suddenly everywhere, materialized from shadows one after another. They don't even have time to react as the monsters came upon them. They were slashed, impaled, and knocked unconscious before anyone know what happen. Some tried to shoot, but couldn't even tear down an alien before another came upon him.

He had volunteered to be part of the first assault group in order to find his girlfriend who came to this town only several days before and has lost contact since. He thought he would lost her forever, until he heard news that there are still survivors got captive within the alien hive. He hope she is still alive here somewhere. And he has got to find her.

But now, all hope is lost as he run away in near complete darkness. His entire squad…downed in a matter of seconds. There is no way he could have rescue her from these monsters when he couldn't even see his attackers.

That is when he feel something hard and cold collide with his back. He fall, face first on the hard and bumpy surface. He could feel one of the alien monster on top of him, pin him down. He hear it hisses and growl. He close his eyes, tears run down his cheek as he think of his girlfriend… maybe he would finally see her.

He lie there as he await the monster's final blow. And wait. But it wouldn't come.

He risk open his eyes and glance back up. Using head light from his helmet, he could see an onyx black evil on top of him. Its eyeless dome head that end with fearsome jaw. Its boney chest and wicked tail slashing back and forth behide him. Its sharp claws are upon his back and his neck.

He slowly try to reach for his gun, but it immediately got slash away. The monster hiss again, and he shudders in fear. It pick him up and holster him on its hard and cold shoulder. Its iron grip hold him as it run deeper into the darkness. His headlight shine ahead of him as the monster jump a hole and climbing up the walls. He yell and struggle, calling for helps, but it doesn't work.

Eventually, he found himself in a chamber and pinned against the wall. He start pleading the monster to let him go, to let him be with his girlfriend, to let him see her for one last time…

He look at the monster with a pleading eyes. And for a moment, he almost thought he could see the monster smile at him. But the feeling was gone just as fast as it had come.

The monster hiss at him again, menacingly. Then he feel cold and sticky fluid upon his face as he fall unconscious.

_To be continue . . ._

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Tuesday, May 27, 2008**


	6. The Rescues

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Rescues

The special forces broke through the fake hive walls and reached the lower area of the hive. They found lots of normal concrete rooms deep inside the hive, none of the rooms has doors or windows of any sort. Though most of them are relatively clean, compared to the rest of the place. They have a normal bed with a cardboard or a bookcase, sometimes with connected toilet. There are even ten rooms with, surprisingly, working computers completed with Wi-Fi network. They also rescued a dozen captives which were immediately be quarantined, scanned, and interrogated. All of them found clean of alien substances of any kind.

It had been confirmed that the computers were the ones that they had used to call for help. All of the survivors confirmed none of the aliens had harmed them in anyway, other than kept them captive. They were well fed, allowed the use of proper bathrooms and toilets, as well as random entertainments. The entertainments were varied. Some got books to read, a few who had enough luck to be in the rooms with a TV were allowed to watch them, and a few even claimed they know there were some captives who had got Gameboys and even Play Station. But most of them were separated and say they didn't see other captives until they are rescued, so they could not tell how many there were.

What's more mysterious is about the computers. All of the 7 survivors who had computer in their room said the same about its mysterious arrival. They say there had been no way to contact the outside before. Until they woke up one day, and found a computer already sit neatly in their rooms. As if the aliens had actually wanted them to call for help.

The commanders are baffled. They had thought the survivors, if any, would be heavily tortured or injured, not the opposite.

The scans show there are much more tunnels hidden beneath surface that they hasn't found, but no other survivors are found so far. There are also surprisingly little resistant recently. True, there have been a lots of attacks and mysterious disappearances of entire squads. But considering these aliens could take down entire tank squadrons with ease, their ground force casualties have been much less than what were expected. They speculate that perhaps they think they won't win this war against human and have already escaped, abandoned the hive and the captives.

If that is the case, then perhaps they don't need to use the energy bomb after all. They all had feared that if the situation become serious enough, they would have to evac all the nearby towns and cities and drop the horror in the middle of a lush forest…and practically destroy the whole forest in the process. And everyone know that could have even worse effect to the world in the long run.

For now though, all the commanders are satisfied with the progress, and the successful rescues give them hope of more survivors held captive deeper within the underground tunnels. There is certain no need for the _grandpa_ bomb yet.

* * *

He find himself woke up, but he still can't see and can't move much. His mind reach out, feeling the presence of a warrior nearby, an alien's warrior.

'That's it. My life is done for now.' Chris rumble in his mind, 'I've just given up my own humanity to Mo…the queen… become part of the alien hive my friends had died for…and now I probably never be able to see her again…'

'Are you sure of that, Chris?' A feminine thought-voice come to him, interrupt his thought. He recognize it immediately.

'C…Clara?' His thought freeze, 'Is that you? H…how could you be here?!'

'Why don't you just come out and see for yourself?'

The voice reply. And he couldn't wait anymore. Quickly striking at the hard cocoon shell with his new inner jaw and claws at the material until it parted. He literally leap out of his cocoon, and turn around, looking for his girl friend. But there is no one there but him and the warrior and other cocoons…

'I'm here, silly.' Her voice call from behide him. His heart leaping to his throat in happiness – not only she still remember him, she has accepted him as well! Even with him as an alien! – He spun around, expecting to see the bronze-hair girl he love… only to have his mental eyes widen in shock.

Standing there is nothing but the alien warrior he had sensed earlier.

'Yes, Chris. It's just me, Clara. I have been waiting you for so long.' He sense her smile, mentally, at him. And he stutter, don't know what to say.

His girl friend, Clara, who he thought was held captive, or even dead, is now an alien warrior, part of the hive he had been fighting with. The warrior before is his Clara for sure, he could sense it. He just stare at her for a long time, trying to sort out his thought and confusion.

'C…Clara…you have changed…' He gulp, suddenly feel stupid saying the obvious, he can't think of anything else to say. She hisses in amusement.

'Well…so do you, Chris,' She look up and down at him, 'though you're quite cute as a drone, I must say.'

He feel himself brushes, 'T…Thanks. You're quite beautiful too, as an alien.' He say the truth. His new alien mind seem to register her sharp dangerous spikes, her smooth eyeless dome head and her wicked bony tail as the alien's version of beautiful. Actually…he feel her look even more perfect than before. She do indeed beautiful, and lovely…

She hisses quietly, seemingly amused at his look, 'Xenomorph, it is.'

'Xenomorph?' He tilt head before he know it.

'Yes, Xenomorph. That's what we are called. Haven't you ever watched the Alien movies?'

'Well…you know I don't watch horror movies.'

She hiss again, 'Too bad for you, you would have lasted longer in that fight back in that chamber, had you have seen the movie. But anyhow, I'm glad you finally come. I thought I would never see you again.'

She look at him, he could feel her mind reach out to him, and he accept it. Return her embrace a little, still not very comfortable at using his new alien abilities.

'S…So did I. I thought the alien have already got you…well in a sense you they do…but…' He stop and tilt head at her, 'What do you mean about my fight in the chamber? How do you know it?'

'Why, I was there of course. Who do you think bring you back here and cocoon you?' She hiss in amusement, say as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

'B…But…Why?? Why did you capture me and changed me, against my will?! Why did you force me to join the hive…to join the queen?' He feel a bit like he has been betrayed. His beloved girl was the one that bring him into this situation.

'Why, Chris? Because I love you.' She say, approach him, her mind reach out to him and trying to pull him into her mental embrace. He resist it only for a swift moment, and let go. Her mind embrace his, her familiar presence warm him, her body leaning closer to him. 'I can't life without you…the Mother's presence help, but it still not as good as yours. Please let those doubt goes from your mind, Chris. We are together again, we are all family now.'

He return her embrace slightly, feeling her mind comfort him, 'But…what about them…my squads, everyone…I am part of the hive now, and would be willing to do whatever the queen say…but still…I'm not sure I can bring myself to harm my former friends…'

She hiss softly, 'Don't worry, Chris. We prefer capturing over killing anyway. And your entire squad is now here too. Probably going to hatch soon.' A hiss is heard from a nearby cocoon, follow by a crack sound that indicate its inhabitant is trying to break out off the cocoon shell. 'Why don't we wait here and greet them?'

He hiss softly in relieve. But there is still one thing bothering him that he know he wouldn't live in peace until he know the answer.

'But Clara…why are you a warrior and I am just drone?!'

She hiss in amusement, 'Why, because I'm here far longer than you of course. You may become a warrior too, when the time's come.'

And their mind embrace each other, deeply, in a Xenomorph's equivalent of human's kiss.

Their embrace then suddenly interrupted by a frustrated hiss of a newly hatched xenomorph as he try to get out of his cocoon shell.

_To be continue . . . Perhaps.  
This may or may not be the last of the story. I may continue it in a sequel, or might just continue it here. Depended on how well the story goes together.  
_

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Monday, June 02, 2008**


	7. The Plan

I kinda like this chapter. This changes should make the storyline more interesting than merely catch-and-transform as they had been. There have been quite some human-to-xeno transformation fanfic. I think it is time for sometimes a bit difference...

And to those who think the Xenos are all so good and nice...things aren't always as they seem... especially what goes in the head of Her Majesties :) I'll try to have her express the dark side more. But now, observe :)

* * *

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Plan

The Empress watches her favorite Praetorian guard, a Winged One, the only one beside her which doesn't come from this planet. The Praetorian is very special indeed – he is a very rare breed of the Xenomorph, converted from a powerful Dragon race found on another planet.

As far as they both know, the Xenomorphs had been trying to bring his race into their fold for a long time, but with no success. The species is far stronger than any other hunters they ever faced. Even the legendary Predator and the _Ancients_ are no match for them one-on-one. What's more, Xenomorphs converted from the Dragons are weaker than the originals. It had never happened before. No matter what they did, they couldn't seem to bring forth the Dragon's mysterious powers that literally harness the nature itself. It is, as the humans would say, almost magical. Their mysterious ability seem to lie in the flaw of almost perfect killing machine… the Xenomorph's true nemesis.

Luckily, the species doesn't seem interested in hunting them when they retreat from their planets and out of their space. It is very lucky for her to get a converted-Dragon Praetorian as her personal guard. Even luckier that this convert was a volunteer of sort…he was dying near a hidden hive on another planet when the local queen helped and cocooned him. He can be trusted not to try and harm her since they didn't capture him from his cave.

It was actually this one Praetorian who brought her egg here in the first place, and provide her face-hugger with the first host.

'Everything is going as planned, eh, Alpha?' the Empress whisper to the ex-Dragon.

'Indeed, Empress,' he say, 'The humans think they are winning this war while in fact losing it. The conversion process is still perfect as ever.' He hisses in amusement, reflect on his own conversion, 'Some converted drones even try to seek out and bring their loved ones and family into our fold... But the risk of the Fires from the Sky is still there, Empress.'

'That I do notice.' the Empress reply, 'The longer it take, the more chance they will use drastic measure against us. What do you say we do with this situation, then?'

She turn to the Praetorian, expecting his answer. The Praetorian hiss quietly in a mock annoyance. The Empress like to ask him questions even though she can just take the answer from his mind. Even an Empress want a friend to talk with, he thinks. Probably something she got from her human host.

'Well, since you want me to say it...' he turn to the Empress, 'From what I've learned from the drones, humans are the best weapon against themselves. They are constantly in conflict with each others. So I suggest we inflict upon that weakness, Empress. Make them argue against themselves, bring up their 

political warfare against each others. So that we would be left in peace until it is far too late for them to stop us.'

The Empress tiles head at him with interests, 'And how do we do that, Alpha?'

Alpha mentally smirk, 'I do have a plan, my Empress.'

Private Chris Turner wakes up in a stark white room, looks around groggily. The room is empty safe for medical devices beside the bed he lie on, with a big transparent glass on one side. There are a few soldiers and doctors in white cloths in the room, busy with computers. High-security sterile room? Had he been infected with something bad that they need to contain and lock him here? How could he ended up here in the first place? All he remember is joining an advanced team and setting up perimeter in the alien hive…

Then memory flash upon him…of the awful darkness that lurk beyond the alien corridors, of the surprised attack from darkness, memory of his friends and teammate died, getting impaled and slashed…memory of him turn around and run for his life, only to be stopped…and nothing.

Had he somehow miraculously survived that attack, and was brought back here for healing? He feel perfectly fine right now, no injury that see can see. But they probably wouldn't want to risk any possible alien infection in the base, he think.

Still…there are something missing…

"Private Chris Turner?" sound erupt from a speaker interrupt his thought. He look at the window, standing there is the General whose name he can't remember.

'Yes sir!' He reach out and speak with his mind-speech. But there is no response from the General. He looks as if he doesn't hear him at all…

"Private Chris Turner, do you hear me?" He repeats.

He blinks, a bit confused. And realize he had only think his response, how could he expect the General to hear him? But it had felt natural to him then a couple seconds ago, the thought of speaking with his mouth had felt weird back then…

He compose himself and stand up to salute, and speak with his mouth instead.

"Yes, Sir!"

The General reacts this time.

"Ah, good, Private. I thought you had lost your hearing for a moment there." He looks a bit relieve, and turn serious again. "Private Turner, what do you remember?"

He tilts head in reflect, "Um…all I remember sir, was me and my team going in, setting up perimeter. We got jumped by the aliens and an alien pounce upon me, sir. I remember nothing else after that… " He pause, "In fact…I didn't think I would survive, sir. Darkness was everywhere, most of my team had died when I before unconscious. If I may ask, sir…how long was I out and how do we fare in the battle, sir?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment, and sighs. "Well, Private. You had been disappeared for more than a month and a half. A survivor of that attack reported seeing you got dragged into the darkness by one of the creature. You had been reported as dead until we found you unconscious in the forest just a few days ago."

Chris looks taken aback. He got captured by the alien was gone for more than a month?! What happened to him then? His mind is all but blank. There must be something happen during the time…something very important to him.

He look back at the General, he is watching him, looking thoughtful.

"Alright, Private. It is seem you have to stay in there for a while longer, for both our safety. I've already informed your family of your sudden appearance and they should be here in a few days time. But for the moment, try to remember what had happen. I'll be back to check you later."

Saying that, he turn around and out of the room, left Chris to his own thought once again. He start to walks around the room, studying the walls, the glass window, and the grate on the ceiling.

It doesn't look very strong. He could probably goes out if he want to. And the grate on the ceiling does look promising than staying bored here with nothing to do…

He pause.

Why would he _want_ to escape? This is for everyone's safety after all, not like he is a prisoner or anything. And beside…he couldn't even touch the ceiling! Why did he thought it look like the most promising escape??

He shakes head, confused even more. Weird things are feeling natural to him that shouldn't be. Perhaps he should stay here as the General say, there could be something wrong with him.

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Tuesday, June 03, 2008**


	8. The Discovery

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Discovery

'Night is too dark' was his first thought when the lights had been turned off in his cell at night a few days ago. Somehow he think he should still be able to see things better in the darkness. It almost felt like he was blind there even though he was sure it was normal…or was it?

His family will come today, and so he has been moved to a less guarded area of the base. Sure, they doesn't use handcuffs on him, but they keep eyes on him like a hawk on its prey. He could almost feel it the way guards react around him. There must be something he is missing here, something very important. Besides, he has no chance to see his hunt mates yet since his return… and he wonder how the fight goes…

He pauses, probably for the third time today.

Hunt mates? Where did that word came from?? He had meant his partners. Hunt mates sound so very…aliens. He shudders.

Three officers, whose face he never seen, come and escort him to a simple waiting room. He could have sworn he feel presence of a strike team in the room just next to him, ready to charge should things go wrong. Though he do not know how. Perhaps he has become a psychic? That would be very useful.

Suddenly, the door swings open, reveals his mother and father in the door way, his sister and brother coming closely behide them…

'Mother…?' The word echoes in his mind. He looks at the old woman in the door way, knowing she is his mother. But something in his mind telling him…there is also another…

"Chris! You're alive!!" She nearly yell out in relieve and happiness as she come to him and hug him tight. "You're alive…you are indeed alive. I…I thought I'll never see you again."

Sniffing as she rest on his shoulder. He return her hugs gently, make a quiet hissing sound. "It's alright mom. I'm here now. Safe and sound."

He turn and nuzzles her with his nose.

And he pauses.

'Why did I do that?!'

She doesn't seem to notice the oddity in the act, but he certainly does. Something is feeling very wrong ever since he see her. He could feel her warmth as she hugs him. Instinctively, his mind reach out and 

touches her, telling his mom he is okay… She doesn't say anything but he could feel it, if only faintly, in the edge of his mind. He could feel mother's warmth reaches out to him, encompass him, and pulling him in…

…and he submitted to her will…

He gasps and jerks back, eyes widen. Memories flash in his mind. He see himself, running aimlessly in the darkness, memory of monsters trying to get at him, of the majestic creature before him … his transformations, his submission…memory of him woke up finding himself already part of the alien hive…the xenomorph…memory of the mother-Queen…her loves…

…memory of his Clara…

Last conversation with Mother come back to him…acceptance to his reversal cocoon, and the reason he is to become a human again. He remember he didn't want to. He was happy with Clara as part of the hive, but he is a soldier and he has duty to perform.

He is to be the agent of the hives…and the peace keeper.

"Chris? Chris? Are you alright?"

Be blinks, snap out of his thought and see mom looking at him with worry eyes. He forces himself to smile.

"Oh nothing mom. I'm just a bit tired, 's all."

"Oh you're tired?" His mom says, "If you're not feeling well maybe we can come back tomorrow?"

"No, no. I'm fine mom." He quickly refuses, "I'm too happy to be able to see you again. Please don't go just yet."

He glances at his mom, his dad, and his family. He could see loves and concerns in their eyes. He reaches out to them, mentally and instinctively, wanting to be a part of that again…his family, his little hive…the way they had been.

He could feel a glimpse of feelings in their mind, and he reach out further, trying to pull them out, as he had done countless of times as a Xenomorph. But instead, he feel a grasp of Mother—the Queen. Her warmth and feeling reach back to him, telling him he would be okay, and that he would be back into their family soon. The Mother's mind has dulled out the minds of people before him, barely visible at the edge of his mental eyes. He shrinks back.

His family—his biological family—loves him, he know. But it seem pales in comparison to the Mother's own. He knows he could not expect the show of loves the same way a Xeno does, they are humans and not part of the hive. But he couldn't help when his instincts expect it otherwise.

His few weeks as a Xenomorph has nearly completely overruled his long years as a human… The Xenomorphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful in mind as well as in body. They can act as one, 

each can feel what others do. Their race has harmony and unity humans can only dream off… And the Queens and the Empress could even be more intelligent than a human's for all he know… They are, technically, a race superior to our own in nearly every way…

It was disturbing to him to be integrated into the hive-mind a month ago. But right now, without it, he feels so dull.

"So…bro." His brother break the silence, "You haven't tell how did you survive? We all heard you were dragged away by the aliens. And here you are, one month later, without a scratch?"

"Josh!" His mom eyes hard at his brother, obviously worry he wouldn't want to answer the question, and probably fear she wouldn't like his answer either.

He sighs. He know he has to tell them. He would probably be locked up and interrogated again when the military know it. But he just has to tell his biological family of what had happened to him. It would ease both his mind, and maybe theirs as well, he hope.

"It's okay mom. I have to tell you all what happened."

And so he does. He starts in the dark tunnel, being dragged away, thought himself dead for sure. The darkness, the dreams that had been haunting him. He could hear they gasp in terror as he tells them of his rebirth and the Queen. Their eyes soften as he tells them of Clara and their reunion… In the end, they still love him. He was their son, is, and will always be, no matter how much he has changed.

His mom seem to accepts him and his story more than the others. His father merely frown, looks rather worry. His sister is indifference. And his brother…he chuckles to himself…his brother has that wide-eyes looks on him, glaring at him almost in excitement and anticipation.

It is seem the Queen will have a new drone soon, he muses.

He then looks at the security camera in the corner of the room, feeling sure that the General will hear it. And then there will be a hell lots of explanation he need to make. But it is inevitable.

* * *

True to his thought, not a few hours later he has been put into an empty interrogation room. The General at the opposite end of the table, along with another commanding officer he do not recognizes and a guard. And they start demanding the truth in what he said. And as much as he had disliked the Aliens for invading their world before, he now wouldn't bear the thought of them being destroyed either. It feel like another family to him, one he hold on dearly…

"I'm telling you the truth, sir." He say, for the third time, "I had walked within the alien hive together with my hunt mates…my advance team. They are all still alive, sir. Although difference in body, but still the same in mind. All of the aliens we fought with were…are actually our own people, sir. Their forms have changed, but they are still the same inside. I know that, sir, because I was there myself."

"Well…" a commander start, "If you claim they are still the same, why did they fight with us? And why did they invade that town and kill everyone inside?"

"Few have died from that invasion, sir," he defense, "Most are now part of the Hive. They are happy there as their own home now, and want to defense it. In truth, it is like a newly formed nation in itself, sir. They have adapted to the new social structure and their new forms. And are willing to defense it by any means. For them, _we_ invaded their home, sir."

There is no response from the Commanders, so he continue.

"Sir, the first queen couldn't have known when she attacked the town. She was indeed an alien. She was very young, got winded here by accident and knew nothing of us when she arrived – she was merely trying to survive – But she know better now, sir." He pause, looking at his interrogators, "She does not want us to kill each other unnecessary, if she could help it."

A commander snap and stand up from the chair, sighs loudly.

"I don't believe it. This is outrageous! How do we even know if he is telling the truth or he is just mind-controlled by that said Queen?!"

"Well sir, I cannot deny the possibility that I might have been under the effect of the Queen while I was her drone. But right now, sir?" He wave his hands aside, "I am fully human now. I have no devices or any alien life-form on my person, you have made certain of that. I could not have been controlled here, sir."

'Well, beside the fact that she was probably tampered with my head to sway my loyalty while I was in that cocoon. But they don't need to know that, do they?' He thinks to himself.

The Commanders and General still doesn't look very convinced. He doesn't blame them. Aside from the impossibility it all sounds, they could very well wary this to be an alien's trick. Which in truth, it could be. Considering he still considers himself part of the hive even now, although he tells no one.

It would take a while for him to make them believe he is being truthful, he thinks. But for now, he would enjoys exploring his telepathic ability in human form. Although it is very weak compared to his time as a Xenomorph, it is something he could use.

And then he thinks… With mother-Queen's support, he might be able to sway the Commanders' thought to his advantage? Not exactly a good act of truth, but he couldn't bear the thought of them getting killed either. There has to be a peaceful way to end this war.

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Saturday, June 07, 2008**


	9. The Meeting

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Meeting

It was not hard to convince the General that he had indeed walked amongst the alien during his 'absence', all traces pointed that way. It take a bit more work to convince them that most of the people who had believed to be killed are still alive, and remember it, even though they are now considered aliens themselves. It was another thing, however, to convince them of the Empress' good intention.

But with a bit of 'convincing' with his mental ability, they decided to give the 'aliens' a chance. He had finally managed to be the volunteer who will walk into the alien hive and arrange a meeting for them, convinced his commanders that if what he told was not true, then he himself would not be returned and no harm would be done. They reluctantly agreed.

Of course, he could have just 'spoke' mentally with the Empress from within the base, but they would question how could he communicate with the aliens over distance. He couldn't let them know he still has a mental connection to the Xenomorphs, else they would get even more suspicious of him. Not that they trust him that much already.

And so finally, a meeting point had been arranged. The place is a clearing far from the hives, but not too far for a couple of drones and warriors to travel. The date was a week after the arrangement, which is approximately, today.

A helicopter touches down on the overgrown clearing at the edge of the forest. Chris steps down from the helicopter after the General and his guards. All around them, he sees barricades and turrets guarded by a few SUVs and no less than a few fully armed squads. It made it look more like preparations for an assault more than the first-contact between Human and Xenomorph. But he is not in position to complain about it himself, it was hard enough to convince them to agree with this first official meeting and have the General come here himself.

And then, we can do nothing but wait. The time for the meeting is approximately when the sun is directly above the sky, which would be about an hour from now.

* * *

Chris feels a mind touch him. He jerks up from his doze and spot rattles in the trees directly in front of the camp.

"Sir! They're coming!" Someone shouts. Everybody quickly trains their weapons at the three figures approaching them as the General comes out of his tent to stand behide the blockade line. Chris looks at the figures in a surprise.

Coming toward them is a human male, nearly nudes save for hive resin covering his body, clad in black chitin exoskeleton armor, give him a very 'alienish' look. Accompanying him are two alien warriors clad in their own spikes and claws. However, it is the identity of the human male that surprises him.

"Hey, Chris. I hope they treat you well, mate?"

"Max?! You're human again! The Queen sent you her?" Chris surprised and Max just nods.

Max had been his partner since before they were captured, and still was his hunt mate afterward. He didn't really expect to see him here in this meeting. Many of the humans in the area probably feel the same – some had seen Max before or even worked together in the army, before he was attacked by the aliens and deemed KIA. When, suddenly, he reappears again on the side of the aliens.

Chris feels another touches in his mind from one of the warriors accompany Max. A familiar feeling envelops him in a light embrace, and another name pops up in his mind.

'Clara…' A feeling of approval comes to him. He returns a mental embrace of his own as both the warrior and the human stand still, looking at each other.

Max chuckles, noticing what is happening. He steps forward to the waiting human group and stops a couple feet before the General. The alien warriors are right behide him as guards, drooling, turn left and right looking menacing but doing nothing else. Chris could feel tension arising from the General and the soldiers at the 'black drooling monsters', as they call them.

It is Max who breaks the silence.

"Hello, General. You probably not know and remember me. My name is Marcus Xanthus Williams, an ex-Private under your command. It is good to see you again, sir."

The General frowns, "I thought _they_ would send a…Xenomorph for this meeting. You look human to me, albeit in alien armor."

"I am but partially, General. The Xenomorphs could not communicate directly with humans, so they need someone to be reverted to half-human to do this job. I can communicate with both humans and Xenomorphs. And I am here to speaks for the Hive and the Queen, General."

"You said you were a human soldier before, why now you side with the alien instead of your own people? Why do you side with the alien who invaded our world?" The General queries.

"The world is coming to a change, General." Max speaks calmly, "The dawn of a new age is coming to us. Both of us, Human and Xenomorph, are sentient species. Both are equal and should be treated as such. We, the ex-humans, believe that we could both profit from each other as an ally more than enemy, General. As a human soldier and a drone of the Hive, it is my duty to protect the future."

The General growls, "Ally, you say? While you and your aliens attacked us, invaded our world and captured our people against their will?! Is that your idea of an ally?"

"Of course not, General," He reply as calm as ever. "As Chris here probably have told you. The Queen was young when the invasion happened. She was born here and nearly alone. Her instinct tells her to do anything to survive, for the survival of her own race. Human would probably do the same in her situation. But that's not true anymore. She is offering you a truce, General. She will stop her attacks and no longer go capturing humans against their will, if only you would do the same."

"And why would I do that?!" The General growls back, "I could just drop her a bomb and have her and you aliens destroyed for good. And you would be a threat no longer."

"But can you be sure that we will all be destroyed, General?" He shots back, "It took the original queen only a month to take over a whole town and rise number of her hive from one to hundreds. The war will never end, General. If you kill the Queen, more will arise in her place. If you let but one of us escaped, a new hive will arise. You can never be sure how far we have gone. Hiveless drones and warriors will cause havoc wherever they go. There will be no place safe on earth anymore. You might eventually kill us, but millions would have been changed and the rest would life on in fear, not knowing when or where another attack will come. We are now offering you a truce. Our genetic-manipulation and bio-engineering, as humans would call, are far higher than you, as you can see." He waves at himself and the warriors beside him, "We may not look human anymore, but we are still the same inside. We could help each other arise, or we could have an endless war that would result in each other's death. Which way would you choose, General?"

Both stand still calmly, watching and studying each other. Xeno warriors stand on guard protecting Max, while the soldiers behide barricade strain at the tension of the meeting, ready to shot the moment notice. The General is deep in his thought, contemplating the situation and the offer.

"I believe this need more discussion before any decision can be made."

"Of course. I will come back again in three days to receive your answer, General." Max says and turn to Chris, "And see you again, Chris. I hope we can see each others in a more friendly term next time."

Then he whispers into his mind, 'I know what you are thinking, Chris. You wonder why I can communicate with them but you cannot. The Empress wants you to act more human, and you could not do that if you can still talk freely with Xenomorphs. She promises your return, though, so don't worry.'

Chris feels mental touches in his mind from both warriors and his friend Max as they departed. He nods quietly, reach out and embrace them and Clara with his mind for one last time. He feels Clara's love and longing touch him as she disappeared into the woods.

He can only hope a truce could be settled. He don't want to lose his Clara nor the hives, but now that he is mostly a human again, he cannot betray his own birth race either.

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Wednesday, June 11, 2008**


	10. The Unplanned

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Unplanned

The knowledge of the aliens attack had been only rumors so far. The governments and military were doing a good job at covering it up. "Unknown virus outbreak", they said. Then move the military into the area and move everyone else out, perform a full quarantine, preventing humans entering or exit. Humans, because Xenomorphs have been able to sneak in and out of the area quite freely, but not that the humans know.

True, there were several survivors, as well as the victims' families and relatives who were suspicious of what really happen to the quarantined town. But all had been kept in a relative quiet. That is, until a piece of top secret files had been leaked into the news channel, right out of the most secured database within the Pentagon. The files explain everything that had happened to the quarantined town, to the tiniest details, including the recent attempt to negotiate a truce.

No one knew for sure who leaked it out. Suspicious was that one of the higher-ups don't like how things went, and decide to put the public pleasure to the governments themselves.

The effect was immediate. The dam broke loose. Medias and news crews bombarded the governments all over the world, demanding the truth. People start walking the street and shouting for truth and better protections. Religions started claiming this is the Apocalypse and the coming of the final Judgment. UFO fan groups claiming they had been right all along. And then, there were the Alien fan clubs that added to all the tremors... It didn't help any when it had become appearance that there are a lot of similarities between these aliens and the one in the famous horror movie series.

And people started demanding immediate aggressive toward the aliens.

In a secret hive outside the quarantined area, the Empress worries.

* * *

'That's not how things should go,' the Empress growls at her winged praetorian. 'Now with the public pressures them, we might as well give up hope that they will sign anything with us!'

'I'm sorry, my Empress.' He bows deeply, 'I have failed you. I didn't know it'd turn out like this.'

She growls again as she tries to contain herself, 'Don't bother sorry me, Alpha. Think of how to get us out of this mess!'

'Actually, Empress. We might still able to shift the public mood back to our favor. It is a bit premature, but…'

'No, that will not be enough anymore,' the Empress interrupt his unspoken idea, 'Now with the public in angry, that knowledge will only serve to 'fuel the fire', as humans would say. Do we know which human was it that leaked this information away so early?! That's not their normal behavior as far as my children told me…'

Alpha can senses her quiet communications going on and he waits. She pauses, then, out of a sudden, continue her mental-speech in almost an amusement tone.

'It seems we now know who exactly would have done it. One of my warrior was of bloodline of a high commander in the human army. And, according to _her_, is likely the one who would have leaked it out to avenges her 'dead'.' Her eyes sparking, 'Maybe there is still a way to fix this after all.'

The winged praetorian tilts head in curiosity, 'I don't suppose you could explain to me what your plan is, my Empress?'

'In time, Alpha…in time,' she grins mentally at him, and her mood turn serious again. 'Right now though, we have preparations to be done. The humans might attack again soon. And when they do, they won't stop until either of us is dead, or my plan is success.'

* * *

The road was long and dangerous, and much too far from the hive for her comfort. But she is on a mission, a very important one. She has a praetorian accompany her as well as three other warriors an two drones. She, a mere warrior, has a queen's royal guard protects her to perform this task… It make her feel a bit of shame.

After days of hiding and running along the landscape and through the city's complex sewer systems, she finally reach her target. It had been relatively easy, considering where they are. Humans certainly didn't expect them to come this far.

She looks at the big house surrounded in fence. Even now as a Xenomorph, the sight give her a longing feeling. This place…her old home. She wonders what her dad would say seeing her like this? … He could have shot them before she ask a chance to talks. No. She has to be discreet with this. She don't want noises or shouts or angry army come after her.

It is the dead of the night, but there are still guards and armed soldiers surrounded the area. Much increased in number since the last time she was here, even. But then, there were no aliens back then either. Since she already know where most of the cameras and sensors would be, she should not have much trouble sneaking in her own home. Though, the big praetorian would be a problem.

The praetorian seem to be reading her mind, as he sends her an acknowledgement and let two of the warriors to accompany her into the house, leave him and three others outside. She acknowledges him in return and start stalking off to a section of the walls she knows is safe enough to climb. And she proceeds.

* * *

The building is familiar to her as a human, but it is completely different thing when you are crawling along its dark corridors from the ceiling, and trying to avoid being detected at once. It took her a while to remember her way to her dad's bed room. But she eventually get there. She detects no one else inside but her father, and that he is sleeping soundly.

She quietly open the door and sneaks in, with two warriors close behide her. She takes her time to make sure no one is approaching from outside then close the door and lock it quietly. The two warriors are already on the ceiling, hiding in the darkness, in position to strike anyone who might be entering.

The ex-human girl approaching her sleeping father with the grace of a predator, with silence of a tiger approaching its prey. Her black chitin exoskeleton shines dimly under the light of a full moon. Her mouth half-open, drooling thick saliva dripping down her jaw and onto the floor. Her claw-hands partially extend to her side in preparation…

Her father's eyes snap open, look straight at her. His hand reach around for his weapon and mouth opening to shout for security.

She is immediately upon him. Her hand over his mouth, prevent him from making a sound, another hand grab his arms and pin them together. Her tail dart to his vulnerable neck, the blade end of her tail-tip just touches his soft skin. He freezes, his eyes widen. She would have hiss at him to calm him down, to tell her father she isn't going to hurt him. But she know a Xenomorph's hissing isn't the most reassuring sound for human. So she just holds there, not making a move as she sends for another warrior to come and help her.

His eyes dart to another black shape moving menacingly upon him. Its hand reaches out…and produce a white envelop from a leather pouch well-hidden between her back spikes. It then crouches down on it's a foot and a knee, its tail straight back away from him, its long domed head lower to a mock bow. It then reach out again with both hand straight forward, palm up, offering him the small envelop on its hand the way a servant might offer a message to the king.

He looks at the Xenomorph's unexpected pose in confusion, eyes dart between the two aliens, the envelop, and back to the alien on top of him. She nods softly, careful not to show her teeth, and release his arms.

He gulps and slowly reach out to the envelop offered to him. She and the two warriors nod quietly, slowly pull her tail-blade from his neck and her hand from his mouth.

Then, as quietly as they enter and probably as menacing to his eyes, the three Xenomorph warriors stalk back out of the room, and disappeared into the darkness.

The human commander looks after them quietly and down at the small envelop in his hand, before reaches out to the intercom and calls for guards.

Beyond the fence of the house, the warrior sighs inwardly.

'There goes the easiest part of this mission…now I can only hope dad will give me a chance to communicate…'

* * *

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Tuesday, July 01, 2008**


	11. The Letter

**Of Hunt and Change**

The Letter

_Hi, dad._

_I hope you have a chance to read this before I'm shot to dead._

_First of all, I'm sorry for startling you, but there is no other way. I could no longer speak the way you do. We really mean you no harm, dad, but I have to make sure we can escape before you have an army upon us._

_I bet you're confused already. Yes, I'm still alive, dad. Your daughter is alive and well within the Hive. You might think we're all mind-controlled by the queen or something, but that's really not the reason. We within the Hive are all but a family. The queen loves us, and we love her in return. I am WILLINGLY staying, dad. So please, do not try to take a revenge for me. Not only it will not work, it would give me pain._

_The Queen wishes no more fights between us, and public pressure has not helped us any. I wish I could be with you again someday, dad; with me as a Xenomorph and you as a human. I can guarantee your safety from the Hive. You will not be harmed or 'kidnapped' while I'm here. So, please, don't have the army hunt me down yet._

_All we ask is that you tip the media off to take a more neutral look about us – Look us as an exotic deadly species rather than invader from space. And arrange us a chance for a public interview. Please. Consider this an official request from the Queen of the Xenomorph to the Leader of Human race._

_I'll be waiting for your response, dad. Send me an e-mail. I'll be 'hanging around' for a while._

_  
Love,  
Clara Andre Walker  
Your Xeno daughter_

_PS: If you haven't figured it out yet; yes, that was me you saw in your bedroom – that 'black drooling monster' you saw was me._

* * *

'Clara…'

General Walker collapse onto his bed. To say he is shocked would probably corrects. Clara, his only daughter, is now an alien that he was trying to destroy. And to make the matter worse, she seem to remembers her human self, and she certainly remembers her own father – him.

True, he know of the meetings and their claims to be 'human in mind, if not in body'. But it all had sounded very ridiculous to him. How could people who got kidnapped by the aliens, had forced to be turned into one of them, came out and say they are willingly staying?

Maybe she was forced to write the letter so that the alien could trick him? Or worse, could they have taken over her memory and use it against him? Maybe he could just ignore the letter and let the military clean up the city?

But still, she doesn't sound a bit forced in that letter. What if it is really her? What if his own order result in her death? Will he ever forgive himself? Will he even has a chance to know if he accidently killed his own daughter, unknown it was her? And what about the others they had killed? If his daughter is really there, mentally and all, killing the other aliens would be like killing their own people. Was it a mistake in the first place?

But no, they really does pose as a threat to the human race as a whole. They dragged people from their home and who know what else they do to them, beside 'turning' them to their side, like they did to his daughter.

He considers. No, as a General, he could not let his own feeling over his duty for his race. Too much is at risk here. But still…he couldn't turn down the possibility that it is true either. That the people does stay with them willingly and by their own decision.

So they want a public interview? What could they hope to archive against angry people who are out to defend their own world? And she would say it is an official leader-to-leader request too. He considers.

Yes, a public interview he could probably oblige, provided they can be sure of the news crews safety. But tipping off the media for their benefit? No, not yet. He shall waits and see how they, the 'black drooling monsters', could calm down the angry people that doesn't involve intimidate them. Only then, he might review his decision.

He picks up his phone and presses a couple of numbers. In a moment, the call is answered.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. President. But you want to hear this…"

* * *

The praetorian informed Clara of an e-mail response from her father. They have accepted her and the Empress' request. But in exchange, they require them to be penned up under heavy guards until further notice. She don't like this, and the praetorian and drones don't like this.

'This is surely trick to get us all killed,' comments the praetorian. Razs is his name. It wasn't his human name of course, but he say it fit him more as what he is. Clara has noticed that most of the praetorians 

have chosen their new names, as well as many of the warriors. The few who are lucky enough to have become queens have dropped their human names altogether. But much less is true for the drones, newly converted or not, as only a tiny fraction of them have chosen to go by new names. It seem like the higher you are in the hive structure, the more likely you will drop your human identity.

The trend doesn't bother her much though. She still like Clara just fine. And she'd agreed that calling a giant praetorian "John" does sound a bit odd. Worse still if a queen would insist on using her human, sometimes male, name… Clara shivers at the thought of calling a queen "Andrew".

'I don't like it either, Razs. But I trust my father won't try to kill me. At least, not until he know for sure whether it's really _me_ or not. They would probably want to make sure we don't make a snack off the citizens while we are around.'

The praetorian acknowledges and agrees. 'Well then, you three may go. But we shall remains. We can start a hive right here if things turned bad.'

Acknowledged, she turn to the other two warriors accompany her, and head toward the designated meeting point.

**Annop 'Nargus' Prapasapong  
Tuesday, July 02, 2008**


End file.
